


Four Presents

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles
Summary: 关于题目：亚当是戈登的礼物，莲恩是阿曼达的，亚当拍下用于威胁的照片作为囚禁莲恩的礼物，莲恩的回礼是打耳洞的枪。





	Four Presents

-戈登  
  
戈登医生拖着脚步推着一辆独轮车，他走过脏得发粘的瓷砖地，偏头躲过从门框上方垂下来的透明塑料帘，在铁门上敲出一串带着回音的暗号。  
他没有钥匙，即使门没锁，贸贸然进入那个女人的领地也不是什么明智的选择。戈登理解，他也有不能放走的秘密。就像恶龙霸占着财宝，他不合时宜地像起幼稚的儿童绘本插画，不，不太正确，不是财宝，而是由同一个人送出的不同礼物。  
一阵刺眼的光从门上的一个小口里照出，他提前闭上眼睛扬起脸配合。铁门边传来铰链翻转的哗哗声，门向一侧滑开。他等在原地，没有动弹。  
铁器碰了碰他的假肢，向上滑动到大腿和腹部，接着在他的上臂上拍打了一下。他重新握住推车的把手，往屋里走去。  
阴暗冰冷的灯光打在女人的背影上，她像在黑色河流上行驶的木舟一般轻巧地滑进黑暗里，手里握着的斧头偶尔反射出光芒。房间里有一股奇怪的霉味，混合着化学试剂和机油，不动声色地给这块地方定了性——简陋的手术室、工具间以及封闭的住所。  
他们绕过几处堆满了道具的工作桌，用于测试的石膏塑像散落其间，还有一把半插进桌板竖立起来的驽。假肢在地面上发出沉闷的敲击声，像从下水道里传来的绝望圆舞曲。戈登半垂下眼睛，他因为光线不足而放大的瞳孔移到推车里的东西上——那东西有紧闭的双眼和惨白的双唇，金色的发茬随着轮子转动的频率蹭着磨损带锈的内壁。一股轻微的、如同蚯蚓在泥土里挪动一样的震颤钻进戈登平静的表象之下，像个用金鱼做实验的孩童，睁大双眼观察着，期待着。  
是个幸运的家伙，他脑后有个声音小声地说，他就要得到他的新生了，就像是被重新送进产道。把一个无趣的行尸走肉推进进化的火炉之中，无论出来的是灰分还是瓷器，都不是一桩亏本生意。这可比守着一堆挂在墙上的证书和枯燥干瘪的名声，以及一个完美的中产家庭有意思得多，不是吗？  
“放在这儿。”女人说，她停下脚步，用空闲的手指了指一片空地。整洁得有些格格不入了，戈登为此挑起一边眉毛。  
“有新计划？”他心知肚明地问。  
女人阴沉地瞥了他一眼，抿着嘴唇向她指定的地方扬了扬下巴。她束在身后的棕色长发在手臂和身体间的空档里一闪而过。  
“搬下来，还是和推车一起？”  
“一起。”  
他照办了，目标依旧闭着眼睛，睡得像头温顺的猪。戈登细心地把目标的头摆正，以防他因为颠簸和胃里残留的大剂量酒精呕吐，舌头呛进气管窒息，接着他直起身，目光落在一处隐蔽成墙壁的门上。熟悉的小把戏，他认出这样的门就像轻松打开自家的门锁，事实上它们还真的有点关系。他们身上都有些约翰留下的东西，从同一窝蛋里孵出的怪物。  
今天的游戏不仅仅是给那位金发小哥的，就像竖锯喜欢的那样，多人游戏总会更加精彩，一旦成为按下大型木偶剧开关的人，就很难忘记那种盛大乐章开场的高昂的兴奋，如同目睹着悲剧的暴风雨逐渐成形。  
他向女人的方向踏出一步，从口袋里掏出一个信封。  
上面写着潦草地写着“柯贝特*”。  
“阿曼达，”戈登迎着女人的目光，她的眼睛里，那片平静得死气沉沉的云雾之下黑色的阴影凶猛地扭动，他在心底露出跃跃欲试的微笑:“告诉她这是亚当的礼物。”  
  
-阿曼达  
  
她的耳朵里灌满了来自过去的风声和歇斯底里的大笑，一片险象环生的森林，恶意在其中肆意生长，滋生出更多更黑暗更迫切的尖叫。颤栗，她同时感到冰冷和灼烧，似乎有什么东西抵在她的血管上，轰隆隆地一路踩进内脏，一阵难言的干渴纠缠着她快得不正常的心跳。舌头上的触感像是来自那个被撕扯咬碎的过去，一片恨不得吞咽消化掉的回忆，小小的白色药片融化在口腔里。她像是一个原始部落里危险的战士，但是所有的破坏欲和恨意都在触到空气的一刻敏捷地拐了个弯，她想把手探进自己的胸腔，锯开最下面的一根肋骨，像掰开那个女警官一样打开自己的身体，拽出心脏和杂七杂八的血管，狠狠地揪住，感受到灼热的血液淌进冰冷汗湿的手心。适才小小的游戏前奏留下的余波还未散去，她几乎被那种释然和兴奋交织的古怪感受挤进悬崖边，赤裸的脚尖悬空而立。她想用手臂拥住浓密的深色发丝和纤瘦的躯体，压向另一颗温暖的心脏和柔软的胸脯，牙齿刮蹭着光滑的脸颊，舌头润湿长长的睫毛，凶狠地，又无比温柔地，迎来呼啸的坠落。  
阿曼达深深地吸了一口气，那架势就像空气里有她疯狂渴望的化学物质，她强迫自己的回神，面对手头的工作。还剩下最后几根绳索和铁链没有到位，目标不会那么快醒来，戈登医生下手向来精准，何况为了后续的变动，目标的脖子又被多扎了一次。如果是平常，任何一个时候，她会享受搭建舞台，亲手组装玩具的乐趣。但是这次不同，她心底那个被唤醒的野兽发出凶恶的吐息，渴望像一颗子弹射进她的心脏，她只想快点结束。再快一点。  
目标身上传来的血腥味和火油的味道刺激着她，阿曼达咬住下唇，那味道渐渐垒成一面透明的高墙，坍缩成长满尖刺的笼子，熟悉的窒息感卡住她的喉头。  
这就是她遇见约翰之前，不，这就是约翰发现她，选中她之前她的生活常态。迷茫的幽灵，一个只能自残的恶鬼，她是那样全身心地、无比专注地渴望着逃离自己，她想像蛇褪去旧的皮一样脱下躯壳，鲜血淋漓也不愿停下。这个世界，她的生活逼得她无处可逃。她就选择不去感受，浪费着她的生命，挥霍着心跳，等待着，在日渐扩大的绝望和空虚里等待着无言的结局。  
就像很多人一样。就像眼下正安静地趴在阿曼达铺设好的大网之上的目标一样。  
也许这些人，那些和过去的她一样的人，用毒品、虚荣、滥交、偷窃、谎言一笔笔填进生活里的人，都在自大地等待着除了死亡之外的转折。等待着把他们从无趣的自我里救出去的笛声，等待着小刀割断世俗的绳索，让他们从被困得动弹不得的关系里挣脱出来。  
阿曼达等到了一个下颚撕裂器和沾满鲜血与肠道粘液的钥匙，戈登等到了一只生锈但是好使的锯子，而有人即使等到了也平庸得无法理解背后的深意，更多的人什么都没有，除了丑陋的死亡。  
新生总是有代价的，不是每一个孩子都能从生产中活下来，也不是每一场游戏都有幸存者。  
作为约翰的门徒，竖锯的继承人，她和戈登还比别的幸存者多了一份东西，一份精心挑选的礼物。约翰是个很高明的养育者，即便身处死亡的深渊，他的手里还牢牢握着两人的脐带。  
阿曼达伸出舌头尝了尝手腕上的汗珠，她忍耐着一口咬进皮肉的躁动，把带子放进面前的小电视机里。  
目标的身体直直地绷着，剥去了外衣只剩内裤，趴在一张浸透火油的网上，悬挂着网的绳索和一架装置相连。他的手臂紧贴在一起，两只手的手指被仔细地一一对应缝合起来，他的手臂张开地越开，装置里隐藏的刀片就伸出得越多，如果能多到砍断绳索——也就是需要完全地分开牢固的医用缝线——网就能躲避被定时装置点着的命运。  
她的心在胸腔里横冲直撞，体内的怪物嘶吼着渴望刀子陷进皮肤的痛感。刚开始那会让她想起刺进静脉的针头，而现在那是让她感到活着，感到约翰的手抚上她新生的灵魂，他轻柔的声音回响在耳边，她的眼眶盛满喜悦的泪水，生命焕发出从未有过的扭曲光彩，像一个膨胀得即将破碎的肥皂泡晃过明亮的阳光。  
  
-莲恩  
  
莲恩医生的手攥紧了信封，上面的字迹适时地发皱模糊起来，她另一只手捏住照片的一角。一个看起来不到十岁的小女孩站在灿烂的午后阳光之下，脸上洋溢着自豪的微笑。她的帽子上别着童子军的金质奖章。  
柯贝特，她想，我的……柯贝特。  
女儿的照片是那个人给的，随意地递过来就像递来食物和手术刀。莲恩的手忍不住颤抖，她望着对面的那个女人，心里一阵阵发冷，又冷得不那么意料之外，她早知道会有这么一天，也明白再多的祈祷和诅咒都无济于事。  
“哪来的……？”她问。忽视如潮水一般拍打心房的酸涩和思念。  
阿曼达抬起眼睛，手术室明亮惨白的灯光清晰地照出她的脸，莲恩看见平时总会忽略的小小雀斑。她们对视了一会儿，莲恩忍耐着一如她之前忍耐着歇斯底里的尖叫，忍耐着用简陋的器具试图维持一个邪恶的罪魁祸首的生命，忍耐着自己脖颈上无法取下的项圈，忍耐着上面蓄势待发的子弹又或是爆炸装置。平静得多的绝望缓慢地从她的心口处散开，像一滴红墨水落进半满的玻璃杯，莲恩突然不知道自己在等待一个什么样的回答，偷拍的？还是潜进她那户善良的寄养家庭偷回来的？  
她还没做好决定，就看见阿曼达扯开一个微笑，她像个故意惹怒老师的孩子，佯装天真地说出藏得很不巧妙的恶意。  
“亚当给你的礼物。”她用轻快的声音说，手上却一下下把扳手卡进桌子的边缘，制造出有节奏的闷响。  
莲恩的神色一定泄露出了恐惧与不安的一角，因为阿曼达像是被逗乐了一样冷淡地笑了，“别担心，”她轻轻摇了摇头，语带威胁地说，“他是个好孩子。”  
好孩子，莲恩感到一阵荒谬的晕眩，她想冲上去，把指甲深深地刺进阿曼达的肩膀，用尽全身力气摇晃她，把她推倒在地，让这个疯女人远远地离开她孩子的生活。该死的，为什么会变成这样，她的生活，她的丈夫，她剩下的唯一的孩子，一个游戏，哈，这是什么以人生的残忍和无常为卖点的真人秀节目吗？荒诞的真实压迫着她，她几乎要大笑起来，却在微微抬头的那一刹那感受到压迫脆弱的脖颈的金属项圈。  
阿曼达注视着她，像一个贫穷的孩子突然拥有了圣诞树顶端美丽精巧的天使像，半是爱惜半是恶毒地把玩偶压进自己的怀里，不在乎折断的翅膀和割开的手指。她甜蜜地笑起来，好像正对着外面灿烂明亮的阳光，眼睛倒映着清澈的天空。  
她像是分享秘密的雀跃少女一样压低声音说：“你记得戈登医生吗？”  
莲恩点点头。  
“亚当是约翰送给他的礼物。”阿曼达说，“戈登是竖锯的同伙。那个一直没有被抓到的同伙。”  
她又笑了：“就像你一样。”  
莲恩的手指触摸着手术台的光滑的表面，她想深呼吸，就像以前面对一场紧急又复杂的手术一样迅速地使自己镇定下来，让理智主宰几乎崩溃的身体，就像她见到杰夫的尸体那次一样。她等到声音不会颤抖了才开口:“我不是你的同伙。”  
可是这次莲恩医生精准的判断力出错了，她的声音像是从一个深深的管道里发出，带着破碎而空洞的回音。又或者说，这是莲恩医生在别的事情上完全正确的结果。她毕竟看见了那具躺在手术台上胸口微微起伏的身体，她也看见了那辆手推车，那些被锁在伪装成墙壁的小门后面时听见的噪音，还有偶尔走出囚禁她的房间时看到的剪报和偷拍的照片。莲恩一直是个擅长把细节归拢，达成结论的人，她靠着这个挽救了不少送进急诊的生命，现在她要亲手把人拽下深渊了。那具失去意识躺在她面前的躯体，一个用孩子来满足欲望的人，一个通过施暴来获得自己的权威的……  
阿曼达的目光有如实质一般在她裸露在外的皮肤上跳动，几乎要贪婪地舔下血肉，她像递过先前那张照片一样递过一个装着缝线和医用剪刀的盘子。  
“马上就是了。”阿曼达的呼吸扫过莲恩的耳廓，她感到一个又热又湿的东西碰到了耳垂。  
那触感，很古怪地，让她回想起那个男人——竖锯、约翰，随便什么——说话的样子。记忆里的声音和神态浮上意识，在一个和这里很像的简陋手术室里，她和维系着她的生命的男人面对面。  
准备好，她说，我在准备麻醉，很快就能开始手术了。  
莲恩医生，你一定救过很多人，像我一样的垂危的人。但是今天你获得了让另一个人活下去的机会，一个生理上健康的人。老人慢吞吞地说，你会成为一个自己都不知道的转折点，而你本身也会得到一个让他人的生命更有价值的机会。那些人不知感恩地挥霍着由你拯救的生命，你的儿子再也无法享受的生命。  
你不会感到愤怒吗，他冰冷的灰色眼睛盯住了她的，她握着针筒的手悬在半空，仿佛被一条毒蛇定在原地，莲恩医生。竖锯念出她的名字，她记得那种随之而来像被按进浑浊的海底的感觉。  
也许我终于疯了，莲恩想，在这么多天带着项圈的囚禁生活里，在莫名其妙地强迫进入游戏，在看到女儿的笑容装进信封里递过来之后。  
她端着金属盘，深色的眼睛对上阿曼达的。她在那双眼睛里看到了和她如出一辙的绝望，隐藏在扭曲的疯狂之下，她看到了通向毁灭的深渊。  
莲恩仰起头，她伸出一只空闲的手按上阿曼达的后背，轻轻滑过那里的凹陷。  
阿曼达身上的气息笼罩了她，她想起阿曼达把斧头塞进她的手里，背对着她撩起散落的头发露出后颈催促着她砍下的那次。  
真是个疯子，她想，把舌头探进那个疯子温暖的口腔里。  
  
-亚当  
  
很冷。  
他在厚实的被子下缩起来，双臂环抱着，冰冷的脚胡乱蹭着床单。他的脚很冰，脸上却发起烧来。亚当发出一声烦躁的抽泣，他像歇斯底里的坏脾气孩子一样挣动着腿，试图把让他难受的脚从身上踢下去。他在做梦，不是什么温馨而甜蜜的梦境。被子压在他乱动的腿脚上，限制了他的动作，熟悉的压迫感让梦悄无声息地拐了个弯——他坐在冷冰冰的浴缸边，长时间被铐住的脚开始发麻。太冷了，湿掉的衬衫和裤子让一切更糟，就像胸口里被塞进了冰块，或者有个鼓风机呜呜地吹走仅存的热量，他从很深的地方开始结冰，寒冷爬过每一根血管。  
他委屈又无助，还很气愤。他泄愤地想，等我出去了，我就要把脚塞进那个人剖开的肚子里，在他的肠子里暖脚。血腥气在梦里蔓延开，他却退缩了，不，他哭着说，不要，不！  
嘘。一个声音在他耳边说，嘘。  
干燥的手摸上他的额头，他的脸颊着了火一般得烫，亚当在枕头里扭动，试图把脸蹭进凉凉的手掌心里。  
亚当。劳伦斯说，你发烧了。  
他有气无力地哼了一声，眼皮沉重极了。之前乱动的后遗症体现出来，头晕得让他觉得自己的头愉快地蹦下床，正在房间的中央跳踢踏舞。劳伦斯扭开床头的台灯，他很不高兴地呻吟着，脸皱成一团。他想吼着说关掉，再往劳伦斯脸上来一巴掌，可是他太累，又太冷，连翻身都会带来一阵可怕的晕眩。  
劳伦斯凑近他的脸，亚当能闻到一股很浓的消毒水味儿，医生又出去干活了，他想，这个想法很快丢失在他混乱的头脑里。  
手指捏上他滚烫的耳垂，反复碾压着。亚当在“滚开让我睡觉”和“求你让我好过些”这两个想法中摇摆着，他快哭出来了，身体上的痛苦如此轻易地让他投降。他没法处理自己身体上的感觉，没法理解，就像在地下室里醒来的那一刻。这是一个太折磨人的梦，或者是一个太真实的现实。  
耳朵突然间凉下来，像他以前把喝空的冰冻啤酒瓶贴在耳边一样，他闻到一股比啤酒难闻多的酒精味儿。来自安全的过去的记忆安抚了他，平凡无聊的片段化成石块，拽着他沉向睡意里，亚当觉得自己的心跳慢了一些。  
下一刻他大叫出声。  
来势汹汹的疼痛刺穿了他的短暂的安宁，不熟悉的感觉让他害怕。他耸起肩膀，眼泪黏住眼皮，颤抖的手在头上摸索——劳伦斯对我开枪了，他想，又一次。  
劳伦斯的手按住他，别乱动，他在他受伤的耳垂边说，你会把新打进去的耳钉弄掉的。  
什么？亚当想，疼痛失去了高峰，他缓过劲儿来，觉得耳朵里一个劲儿地嗡嗡作响。劳伦斯的声音变成无意义的吐息，又湿又热地落在他泛红的眼睛上。他模糊地看见劳伦斯在黄色的灯光下瞳孔缩得很小的眼睛，断掉的蜡笔涂上的马虎的浅蓝色，透出肮脏又纯粹的恶劣的渴望。  
劳伦斯贴近他的脸，翻身，他很低地说，把一只手插进亚当和床单之间的缝隙里。  
他照做了，一部分的他在嘶吼着脏话。可是他太疲惫，又太虚弱了，也许换一个日子，他会把劳伦斯和他手里的东西都掀翻在地上，骑在他身上给医生几拳。事实上，即使换了一个日子，甚至是换一个没有枪伤的亚当，他只要想起来劳伦斯的脚，就什么都做不出了。  
耳垂上的伤口碰到枕头，他呻吟了一声，劳伦斯的手便轻轻抚摸着他的后脑，嘘，他安慰。  
酒精带着耳垂上的温度蒸发，预想中的疼痛置他于摇晃的高凳，他屏住呼吸等待。  
一个湿乎乎的东西舔上他的分开的嘴唇，亚当的味蕾尽忠职守地传递着微弱的信号，但触觉在这一轮占了先机，他尝到了有颗粒感的表面。  
劳伦斯的舌头撤走了，亚当觉得嘴里很干。我要喝水，他正想说，医生就又打穿了他的另一个耳垂。  
他呜咽出声，其实第二次并没有那么糟，他更多是因为习惯而摆出对抗的姿势。  
劳伦斯把被子掀开，别扭地在亚当身边找了个空挡躺下，他的手避开伤疤固定住亚当的肩膀，不让他四处乱抓弄伤自己。他那只好的腿伸进亚当蜷起来的腿间，亚当把冰冷的脚贴在劳伦斯热乎乎的小腿肚子上，发烫的额头塞进对方的颈窝里。  
那玩意儿哪来的，亚当沙哑着问，他把手放在劳伦斯的腰上。  
他昏昏沉沉地听见一声像是咳嗽的笑，一个人送给你的，劳伦斯说，因为你的照片。  
什么照片。亚当想问，我拍了那么多照片，但是劳伦斯开始断断续续地说着安抚的话，他就像甩去水珠一样忘掉了那些疑问，亚当的心跳终于慢下来了。他感到安全，他在劳伦斯身边，一个优秀的医生，他不会再在浴缸里醒来了。  
在睡着之前，亚当想到了屠宰厂里打在猪耳朵上的防疫标签。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于题目：亚当是戈登的礼物，莲恩是阿曼达的，亚当拍下用于威胁的照片作为囚禁莲恩的礼物，莲恩的回礼是打耳洞的枪。


End file.
